Prototype:Ultimate Virus Rewrite
by Driger117
Summary: Heres the Rewrite for ultimate virus hope it is better this will mainly be Rosario and only one dimension hop also I owe nothing just my OC. Also, there will probably be a harem but the main pairing is with Moka
1. Chapter 1

Prototype: Ultimate Virus

Chapter: 1 In Darkness

In the bowels of an underground lab Gentek Scientists work to create the perfect weapon. Its been 1 year since Alex Mercer was killed. Alex Mercer was the host of a powerful virus called Blacklight capable unquantifiable Levels of carnage he is not the last. Now 1 year later a young man named Jacob Williams has come to this lab where his parents have been working but his life is about to change for Gentek has plans for him. now he lays on a table awaiting what is to come.

In lab 3 deep underground three scientists are testing a new virus

**another scientist looks up the two other scientists visible relaxed. **

**Another then spoke holding up the vial to the light taking the vial and others they left and two minutes later they arrived and entered a white room with the only thing that was not white was the body of the test subject. As Jacob's body lay there he looked sickly and very frail all he had on was hospital garment as the scientist approached a man came in wearing a military uniform **

**the scientists all nodded when one spoke Jacob's father came up to his son as the vial was emptied into the boy. Pretty soon his body began to change as Tendrils started moving around the boy when they stopped he different in every way instead of weak and frail he was strong and muscular. His clothes changed as well he wore a black T-shirt with red print, and Cargo shorts but the thing that surprised everyone is fact he looked like Alex Mercer in a way but not in appearance but in his clothing. **

**About a minute later he shot out of bed while Blackwatch squads entered and surrounded him weapon at the ready while they got in front of the general and Scientists **

**His eyes were that of a predator they were blood red and his hair pitch black and short. On his face was blank no emotion nothing just his piercing gaze he then looked at the general and said in voice of no emotion the general push though the squad and confronted the virus to there surprise he smirked as if waiting to say that he saw many mouths drop the Scientist wondered what they have unleashed before one stepped forward **

**m immune so do not feel so smug now but you can't kill me bullets, rockets, Grenades, and tanks you know nothing will work all because you created a monster**sir ordersYou took him you killed him he was a child but I guess thats not a surprise from a heart less virus!open fireMy turnplease don'tWhat have we doneI really don** they started to drop there weapons and running trying flee from techno virus. As soon as they left he looked there weapons he picks up an assault rifle, grenade launcher, and a pistol each with a full clip and sets them on control panel and begins taking them apart piece by piece learning it he examines the ammo as well them 4 Tendrils sprout from his back and begin consuming the weapons storing the designs in his mind if he had one. **

**as tendril enveloped his arm as his wrist changed to a gun like barrel but coolest part is when he flipped his wrist over it then primed a grenade that formed a ball of biomass in his hand he then throws it into a wall and explodes as it sticks opening up an exit to daylight **

**The virus says priming the self destruct **

**Warning, Warning, self destruct active evacuate the premises immediately. The panel started sounding the alarm. **

**after destroying the terminal he jumps out of the window he made with the newly christened Bio-Grenade and he starts gliding only to find out he's in the woods in the middle of no where when the explosion engulfed the base and Gentek was no more **

**landing on the ground with inhumane grace he started walking toward north hoping to find people **

**Virus POV **

**Here I am walking though a forest sending out sonar waves or hunter pulses which give me accurate readings of the surrounding area making sure an ambush can be ambushed before it reaches me for now I started running. **

**After two hours I've reached an area where I can see lights in the distance maybe a town or a city to far away to tell **

**I looked down to see a river and a small cave and jumped into it trekked though the water thanking the fact that I can now swim and live instead of melting away into goo all the while thanking poor Gentek for making me so malleable. **

**I reached the small cave and was about to set up shop when I heard a large explosion close by I ran out and saw the smoke. Running to it I noticed a streak in the sky and reached a massive crater where I found a meteorite lodged into it. **

**Said meteorite sent words though my mind Element 115 or Ununpentium stronger than anything but if used properly more flexible than nylon and every signal in my mind went consume **

**What could I do I had 50 foot piece of any scientists dream pure unadulterated Element 115 I immediately began breaking off chunks starting small letting it get broken down at an atomic level and soon wrapping every tendril I had on the rock bringing it in and my body went crazy I convulsed and flailed until armor and two long, thin blades appeared. The blades were a blood red and silver mix they came from my top of my clenched fists. The armor however was like my normal armor but the carapace was silvery sheen and black after that I noticed that my body felt lighter and flexible than before. Knowing that some form of military will arrive I left leaving behind the crater heading toward the lights in the distance. **

**3rd POV **

**As his abilities gained more power and discovering he can modify every aspect of his form and other abilities he walked thinking about his new blades and enhanced armor. In his walk he reached a road and soon came upon a sign **

**Brownsville Washington:2 miles **

**He just sighed and kept walking after about two miles he looked at the time it was 9:00 at night which meant not a lot of options when considering food or inn. when he reached the city itself the bank was the first priority and nearest bank was right across the street. **

**After collecting enough from various accounts from the memories of the consumed he moved to a diner and walked in it was fairly busy and people seemed to notice him a he took a chair but they somehow knew not to cast looks at him and went about there meals **

**A waiter came up she was young and eye candy for anyone her blond hair in a ponytail her face also kept a constant smile never showing anything other than happiness. She then came up to Jacob until he experienced a memory flash **

**Gripping his head as excruciating pain shot though it and was pulled he was pulled into the web of intrigue and strangely a data file came up which showed: **

**Project Chrono **

**Base 1 **

**orders received confirm status and level of subject. Once completely under control send him to the **

**diner in Brownsville once there instruct him to speak to the waiter and say Phoenix once done follow the women and meet Director White and tell it to do what he says for he is the one we need long live the United States. **

**Coming out of the web the women seemed to tense before asking to take his order her features showed fear but she tried to stay calm **

**he looked her. **

**She was blonde with a ponytail and a standard waitress outfit red with a white apron t happen to know what a phoenix is would you**Well you are here welcome virus I'm director Whiteafter seeing base go up in smoke I can only assume you know you cant control mes face paled and the waitress whipped out a pistol from her apron the director on the other hand was shaking while the virus started to get ready using a surprise.

ll do thisMaster what do you requireI require you to take the people in project Chrono and kill them afterwords kill yourselfso you are what I need the power of time itself but will it workokay I** The virus thought taking off to the nearest bank and two buildings later he arrived and withdrew 100,000 yen using the woman's account just enough to get though. **

**going into a hotel across the street and having learned to speak fluent Japanese from the woman whose name was rather difficult to speak he got a small room and a nice bed settling in for a nice night in Japan. **

**The next morning he walked out and walked to a beautiful serene park and sat contemplating all that has happened after about 5 minutes a man approached he was rather strange he had on a white priest robe and a grin on his face plus a set of glowing eyes he then approached me and spoke in a raspy old tone I jump up pointing my blood red blade in his face awaiting anything he might do. **

**With the same grin on his face he sat down at the bench I was previously sitting at when he spoke reaching into his robes pocket **

**I held my bu in waiting for him to pull out a weapon but he handed me a pamphlet that read Yokia Academy thank the lord for intimate knowledge of timelines I then broke in to a grin bigger than his after flooding my head full of timeline knowledge and quickly retracting it to hide away for later ll go but I have a few terms**Oh and what would that beWell for starters I would like uses of weapons in life threatening situations or anything requiring force then I hate uniforms so I don** He seemed to be expecting as much and simply nodded and walked away but not before speaking the virus thought for a moment before answering .**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the bus arrived at exactly 6:40 AM with the bus driver having glowing eyes like the Exorcist and creepy smile. His voice was rather raspy and old "Hey you going to Yokai Academy" He decided to answer him while putting a rather a sadistic smile on "Yes I look forward to the fun of a high school" "well you be careful that school can kill you" his smile broke out. We then went though tunnel that well had a weird feeling when we came out. The school was in the distance but past the stop was a dead forest of trees and tombstones. After disembarking he started walking into the forest and as the virus could see the school he sent out hunter pulse shortly after the bushes rustled "LOOK OUT" he heard but it was to late a bike slammed into his head knocking him against a tree with force the person on the bike had pink hair and a green school uniform and a short skirt along with a cross on a chain around her neck for most normal humans she would be considered hot. She ran over to find the virus with his head bleeding 'oh no what have done' he soon woke up. His eyes opened up as she ran over her face full of concern pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I have anemia and get dizzy".He looked at her for a moment her eyes showed hints of fear not for his healing head but for him "don't worry my considerable regen speed has closed the wound miss-". "Oh I'm sorry my name is Moka Akashiya". "James Mercer a pleasure" she blushed and pulled him off the ground and asked "So you going to Yokai Academy to?" "Yes I am" "hey do you any problem with vampires" she fidgeted and looked nervous "No so long as you don't drink my Biomass" she looked relieved then took a curious expression "Biomass what is that" Mercer then thought then realized hadn't properly introduced himself "I'm sorry I never gave a proper introduction I am DX115-38C or the Blacklight Techno Virus you may call me James or Mercer" Moka looked neutral but smiled nonetheless "you see Moka I am a virus I am made of Biomass the human equivalent of blood you can drink it if you want also you will not get sick actually it has a lot of benefits and little to no drawbacks" She smiled then leaned in and bit him he felt as she drank and released. The viral never flinched "oh that was soo good it was really sweet like a milkshake" Her eyes rolled into her head slightly like she was having an orgasm of course to Mercer he didn't care but deep deep down he was looking at her like she was crazy "The virus now runs through your body so you will get the benefit of fast healing and it also gets rid of weaknesses and deformities plus if you were ever injured I could direct it to heal a certain area" "Now that you know what I am and I you would you be my friend I've never had one" Mercer thought for a moment "I have never one either but if you like to then yes" The viral turned and started walking with Moka jumping for joy she then shouted as she ran to catch up him "Thank you Mercer-kun" An hour later Mercer POV I walked into class it was full of gossip about everything from Girls to Boys I silently walked over to a desk in the back. I sat in the second to last desk and waited as everybody started filing in. I looked around to see many faces all with happy or bored faces I on the other hand was staring emotionlessly at a chalkboard...waiting for the world end but that would be a LONG time for this dimension. I stared into space as I heard the teacher came in "Good morning students I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome" she went on talking about the rules and some guy named Saizou Komiya talking about molesting women I then made mental note to put him on my hit list when a voice sounded and the door opened "Sorry I'm late I kinda got lost" it was Moka I stopped staring window and looked at Moka and she smiled at the class when the teacher said "oh its okay please take a seat behind Mr. Mercer" She pointed to me then Moka yelled "James were in the same class" she cleared 3 rows and glomped me into the floor as the various males in the class room started letting loose tears and some started to send death threats. I stood up as the death threats were sent through in waves as the teacher stopped teaching I announced to class as Moka got to a seat and I said emotionlessly "Your threats have no backing tell my have walked through a military base slaughtering soldiers and scientists all the while soaking up bullets by the thousands" I looked at them and saw several useless emotions Fear, confidence from Saizou and sadness from a girl but mostly fear "I did not think so" I sat and class continued uninterrupted. After class Moka almost drug me through the hallway again death threats and death glares. We arrived at vending machine Moka got tomato juice and we sat at a bench with the male populace staring at us. "James why do you seem so cold" I looked at her as she seemed worried for my well being. "I do not have emotion as you do maybe one day I will be happy truly happy and smile not a sadist smile but a happy one but I have no use of them" all this was said emotionlessly of I have emotion I just don;t use it "I'll help you if I can maybe one day I could teach you" I looked at her unblinking then looked way thinking 'should I tell her truth that I have emotion or continue to lie' I looked off from her. A moment later I heard a voice "So your Akashiya Moka right" It Saizou rush forward instantly and lifted me up against a pillar "No don't hurt him" Moka said as tear slightly ran down her face. Even a few of the students gathered around for a small show I could see that tear hit the ground I looked into Saizou's eyes and brought my hand to his arm a gently squeezed "what are you aw" I smiled sadistically and twisted until it snapped he fell to the ground clutching arm 3rd POV Mercer saw Moka's face brighten as a wound he sustained repaired itself before Moka and the student's eyes. many gasped at how fast his regeneration was. Saizou was still rolling in agony clutching his arm "Shit you broke it" Mercer walked over his grin still on his face and gripped Saizou by the throat "wait what are doing I'm sorry please I'll never bother you or Moka again I swear please no" Saizou begged as he was lifted to a pillar. "You are nothing your first mistake was pissing me off and second you made Moka shed a tear" Mercer said in tone producing killer intent in mass quantities all directed toward Saizou. "go before I start ripping you limb from limb" Mercer's hand shifted to a claw for emphasis and he ran like a chicken never bothering them again. all the students looked on and took off hoping not get on his bad side. Moka walked over and grabbed his shoulder "Moka I am sorry I messed up your lunchtime" Moka smiled and said "Oh its okay James I was almost done anyway" She perked up "Mm James could I have some..." The viral nodded and slightly moved his head. Sunk her teeth in and drank her fill "soo good you have such sweet taste even though it isn't really blood" and the day continued as it should. After school both Moka and Mercer left to find their dorm rooms. Mercer's dorm was across the courtyard from Mokas so they both could see each other. Mercer's room was very spartan. A small kitchenette and a bed plus closet "I will not have a use for this room" he said simply. He looked around and shrugged "might as well settle in" he closed his door and locked it. Chapter 3 The next day was sunny and calm as the viral silently moved never noticing a few glare as he moved along that was when "Mercer-kun" He turned to see Moka in her uniform. "hello Moka how are you" for some reason she blushed "oh I'm fine we should get to school" In homeroom Ms. Nekonome announced "Okay class today is the day the many clubs start enrollment also due to this you students have all day to sign up get out there and if you like to join the newspaper club I have the signup sheet" the bell rang not long after Mercer and Moka were walking along as the various clubs tried to get Moka to join their clubs. Mercer was vigilant for any club that might interest him and Moka wanted to join a club Mercer was in. The swim club tried to get Mercer to join but he hated water as much as the next viral. After searching he couldn't find a single club "James since we can't find a club maybe we could try the newspaper club what do you think" Mercer thought for a moment and simply said "we can try that" Moka smiled and grabbed Mercer's arm and dragged him along to the class of miss Nekonome when they got there said teacher was eating a fish with fervor until she noticed Moka and Mercer "are you two here to join join the newspaper club" "yes Moka suggested it we looked for a club one involved water, I hate water" Mercer spoke in his usual tone. Moka then nodded. she knew that one of her weaknesses was water so she was glad to not join that club. "oh goody I have two members but sadly our club leader left one unless one of you want to become club president" Mercer then inquired "want happened to your club president" Mrs. Nekonome bit her lip "an organization that 'protects' the school called the public safety commission" she angry which seeing as she was always happy was a first. Moka's face was blank until she spoke "I'm not good at leading but I bet Mercer would do it he is always calm". The homeroom teacher looked at him "would you become the club president for the newspaper club". "yes but first" he turned to Moka "Moka meet on the roof I have been meaning to tell you something of importance". He turned and left with Moka behind him. They arrived at the roof were Mercer slowly made his way to the edge Moka was about inquire when Mercer spoke in an even tone "Moka I have been meaning to address this issue you remember when I said I had no emotion" she nodded "I have a feeling you lied all those times" she then continued "I have always wanted a friend someone who I could trust but everyone I met in middle school shunned me because they don't believe in monsters". Her face showed a lot of sadness "Moka I lied when I said I have no emotion I just don't feel sad in any way and that is my secret I am a virus with true emotion but the reason I never told you is the fact that I didn't know if I could trust you but now I can so that makes you the first person I trust therefore you are my first and only friend". Moka was teary eyed and hugged as Mercer smiled "thank you I finally have a true friend for so long I wanted one I was so alone" Mercer patted her and to Mercer things were looking up for the better. A/N-Now before you complain about him being emotionless you must remember this is purely to advance the story it'll get better... hopefully. Also in my opinion I suck at writing so please help me bolster my confidence. Please review for at least this chapter and please no flames I'm depressed enough as it is. The reason I have not posted in awhile is because I'm working on ALOT of stories here are some of them: Viral Conquest Viral Humanity Legacy Remember Us- if you wish to see the main characters of Remember US then look at Remember Me on my page oh and don't complain about that shit at the end please 


End file.
